


Oops

by BHC



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Fiddling, Fondling, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHC/pseuds/BHC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will accidentally sends Hannibal a dick pic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> I have never done phone sex before (and I've only read ONE thing containing it)...I hope this is how it works (•ิ_•ิ)?
> 
> I have discovered I love to write fan fic (and yes, even the dirty stuff), but I am plague by no inspiration. And I posted that on Tumblr and it got quite a bit of attention including a couple of suggestions. This one sounded interesting so I rolled with it. So a big thank you to Tumblr user **hughdancysexual** for giving me a naughty idea. I'll probably do a couple other of the suggestions too....

Hannibal Lecter's office was closed for a week due to him being out of town. He had been invited to a psychiatrists conference. He got invited to them regularly and normally didn't attend them but felt that this one he should go to just for a change of pace.

During one of the uninteresting meetings, held in a hotel (which was same hotel the attendees would be staying at), Hannibal's phone buzzed in his pocket. He sneaked a quick glance at it and saw that Will Graham had sent him a message. He felt it must've been important, since Will rarely called or messaged and when he did it was to talk about a case or he had had an episode of some sort. He excused himself and went into the hall to check it out.

It took a minute or so to load indicating it was a photo or audio of some kind (weird). Hannibal was shocked when it finally loaded and he had a clear picture of male genitalia staring at him from the screen. That wasn't like Will at all! He immediately dialed Will's number.

"Hannibal," Will answered after only two rings. "How's the conference? Wha--"

Hannibal didn't let him finish. "Will, what is the meaning behind the text you sent me?"

"Text? Wha--what text?"

"Will, I just received a picture of male genitalia from your phone number."

Will's end had gone silent. Hannibal honestly wondered if he had hung up.

"Will," Hannibal said, slightly calmer, after a few moments.

Will took a deep breath and finally answered. "You weren't supposed to get that."

The sentence sparked a bit of curiosity in Hannibal. "Oh, really?"

"Yes." Will took a minute to sort out how he was going to explain himself. "Yeah--I---look. I'm a lonely guy, you of all people should know that. I don't connect with people well, and I don't enjoy any of the typical dating scenes-"

A conclusion struck Hannibal like a slap to the face. "Are you saying you're on a dating site."

"Well, it's more of a chat room. I had promised a guy I'd show him my-" He cleared his throat. "My... dick." His voice was heavily laced with embarrassment and regret. "I must've hit your number by mistake."

Again, they both went silent. It gave Hannibal time to process what he had just heard and suddenly, felt a twinge of something he didn't expect; he was jealous. Why was Will on a website when he, Hannibal, was always there for him; eager to lend an ear or offer a shoulder to cry on? He admitted so much to him before, why didn't he say that he was _that_ lonely and desperate? In fact, he was waiting, wanting, to hear those words from Will. But now that Will had admitted it, what should he do?

Since this was Will, it was obvious: "Why didn't you ever tell me you felt that way?"

Now Will was the one confused. "I-- I didn't think you'd--care." That wasn't the right phrase he was looking for, but it was the closest thing his mind could offer.

Hannibal decided that the meeting he was supposed to be attending was no longer important and he made his way to his hotel room.

"What made you think I didn't care, Will? I've showed you so much interest."

Will chuckled. "I always interpreted it as just a psychiatric interest and nothing more. Based on the conversation we're having now, I was wrong to assume such a thing."

"Indeed, my dear, Will."

"I'm sorry. I wish I had realized it sooner." It was at that moment Will felt his cock twitch with excitement. "And, right now, I wish I was at your office with you."

On the other end, Hannibal too felt his erection grow. He may have just finally got Will were he really, truly wanted him. "What are you saying?" 'Say it, Will,' he begged in his mind.

"I'm saying right now, I want nothing more than to have you sprawled out on the fancy desk of yours."

Hannibal felt the passion tingle throughout his entire body, giving him ideas. "I may be a ways a way, but there's something I can do to give you a sample of my abilities. It'll tide you over until I come back."

"Are you suggesting---"

"I'm suggesting you do everything I tell you. Starting with putting your phone on speaker."

Will knew what Hannibal was wanting and realized he wanted it to when he felt how tight his pants had gotten. He did what he was told. On the other end Hannibal had removed his jacket, vest, and tie, to get himself comfortable and had also placed his phone on speaker mode. He laid on his bed, waiting for Will to indicate they could begin.

"I've got it on speaker." Will struggled to keep his voice from reflecting how anxious he was.

"All right. I want you to take off your shirt slowly. Tell me what you're doing as you do."

Will stood up from his desk chair. "I'm untucking my shirt. starting from the top, I'm buttoning. One button, two button...." A bit of a pause. "I've exposed my chest now."

Hannibal closed his eyes to imagine what was happening. "Rub it. Don't be afraid to go near your nipples."

Will teased himself as he moved to remove the shirt. He amazed himself at how good his rough hands felt on the delicate skin. "My shirt is now off."

 "Good. Go to your bed, lay down, and work on taking your pants off. Leave your boxers on. Again, be slow and describe to me how you feel. See the experience through my eyes." Hannibal ran a hand through his hair.

On the way to his bed, Will questioned his partner. "Do I get any say so out of this?"

"Of course. What would you like me to do."

"Nothing, just yet." He sat his phone down and continued what he was told to do. "I'm laying down. And there goes my belt. I'm inching my pants down. I've decided to run my thumbs down my legs as I go. Never noticed how muscular my legs are." As instructed he left his underwear on. He was amused at his stiff cock causing a tent in them. "What about you are you still dressed?"

"Yes."

"You do the same then. Tell me as you go."

He couldn't argue. "I'm now unbuttoning for you, Will." He sat the undershirt neatly on a near by chair. He took off his belt and snapped it near his phone so Will could hear it. Then he took off his pants, leaving his own silk underwear still on. The whole time he narrated it. "Now, I want you to lick your fingers. Then tease the head a little." Over the speaker, he could hear Will moan as he gently rubbed the head of his cock with wet fingers. "Slowly, stroke yourself. Imagine that they're my hands"

Will obeyed, keeping a slow stride as he leaked. Hearing Hannibal's voice and imagining just that caused his excitement to build. "Oh, if you were right here with me, I'd have my finger up your ass."

Hannibal stared in surprise at his phone at how blunt Will was, but decided to roll with it. "As you wish,  _numylėtinis."_ It was rare that Hannibal used his mother tongue, in fact he wasn't sure what had caused him to say it, maybe to still hide how he felt about Will...Nonetheless, he removed his underwear, placed a finger in his mouth, and then shoved it in himself. Picturing the look Will might have given him.

"Don't touch your cock. Not yet." Will sounded a little breathless.

"How close are you?"

"Soon."

"Don't cum. Wait for me." Hannibal continued to work his hole, keeping his word to not touch his aching erection. "What am I doing now?"

Will laughed again. "I've got you playing with my balls. You have gifted hands, Doctor."

Hannibal joined in the laugh, still fiddling around in his ass. "I do, don't I?"

"You can stroke yourself, now." He heard Hannibal's breathing change. It helped him get closer.

They listened to each pant and swear as they fondled and worked themselves.

"How close are you?" Hannibal asked after some time. He was breathless from being so close to climaxing.

Will was too. "I'm so close, Hannibal."

It was wonderful to hear his name in that manner. "Do you want to cum,  _mylimasis?_ "

"I do." Those two words were said with such a raspy, sexy tone, that Hannibal nearly came right then.

"Get on all fours. Pretend I'm under you."

Will quickly moved into position and Hannibal sat up on his knees in his bed. Both men sped up their motions and their breathing became more labored as they reached orgasm. Will sprayed all over his sheets while Hannibal covered his hand and his own bed. They had touched themselves before, but neither had felt such an intense sensation like that before.

Hannibal was the first to speak. "If this is what it feels like over the phone. Just think what it'll be like at our next appointment."

"I can't wait." Will smiled toward the electronic.

**Author's Note:**

> I Google translated 'darling' and 'my love' to Lithuanian----and come to find out, that it misled me on the translation for 'my love', which I fixed. Guess I had a bit of my own oops :P
> 
> But seriously though...is this how phone sex works?


End file.
